The Girl Behind the Door
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Mola; Lola loses her virginity to Miles - inspired by season 3 episode 5: #Hugeiftrue. /rated M for fluffy smut/


A/N: Okay so, I couldn't help myself. I ship Tristan and Miles, but Lola and Miles? Yeah, it just had to be done. They're so cute and she helped him when he was going through everything. They're so different but the same in every way. I think that's why I fell in love with them so fast. They comforted each other and it just ugh, they're so cute. Probably cuter than Eclare - gasp - I said it.

Dislcaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

\+ **The Girl Behind the Doo** r +

"Are you sure you want this?" Lola asked, her voice shy and meek.

Miles' lips were hovering over hers and when he brushed them against hers, he didn't trust himself to speak, only nodded and kissed her. They both fell back on the large bed and a small sound formed in the back of Lola's throat when Miles slicked his tongue between her pouty lips. The way he kissed her was full of so much passion, nothing like the kisses her and Tiny shared.

His teeth nipped and pulled on her bottom lip, giving it a gentle tug before he sucked greedily on it, making it puffy and red. Lola pulled away and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Miles swooped in and placed kisses on her neck and placed his hand on her hip. Lola jumped, causing him to pull away from her neck.

"Something wrong?" Miles asked.

"No. I'm fine. Continue." Lola cupped his face and brought it back to her neck. She moaned when his tongue peeked out and began licking her long neck before his teeth chewed on her earlobe. Miles' hand found its way back to her hip, and his fingers traced inside the lining of her pink pajama shirt. Her skin was so soft, and he couldn't wait to touch more of her body.

Miles removed his lips from her neck and tugged gently on her shirt.

"Is this okay?" He asked as he slowly lifted the top, exposing more of her soft skin; his hand palmed her abdomen and rubbed her side.

Lola swallowed hard, her throat suddenly becoming dry. It was too late now, right? Miles reached up and cupped her cheek and she smiled leaning into his gentle touch. He was being so sweet to her and she wanted this to happen, and was surprised he wanted this too, considering his boyfriend is in the hospital…

Before Miles could say or do anything, Lola had lifted her shirt over her head, revealing her magenta bra.

Her feelings were all jumbled up and she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. She looked away and chewed on her bottom lip, wanting to say something, anything to break this awkward silence.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can stop." Miles said.

Lola nodded and she smiled. Leaning in, she kissed him gently and chastely.

"I want to." She said against his lips.

Miles kissed her again, only this time he climbed on top of her and rubbed her hip with his thumb. Miles was trying to make this soft and gentle for her. After all, he does care about her, a lot. Lola decided to be bold and she began softly sucking on his bottom lip, just like he did to her and she could feel her center begin to throb when she heard a moan in his throat.

Lola shivered as his warm hand rubbed up her hip and cupped her breast through her bra. She had never been touched like this before, and she felt embarrassed as her nipple tightened behind the fabric, but at the same time she loved it. Miles traced the hardened flesh with the tips of his index and middle finger. Goosebumps formed all over her quivering body and Lola broke the kiss to breathe. Her neck was attacked with his lips. Miles kissed his way down to the middle of her chest and he licked the swelling of her breasts before pulling the cup of her bra to the side, exposing her nipple.

The way his tongue swirled around it and his teeth playfully nibbled on it made her back arch against him and she moaned loudly.

"Do you like that." Miles asked, a smirk on his lips. Lola nodded, not trusting her voice, and she covered her mouth with her hand when he continued to play with her nipple with his experienced mouth. He shifted between her legs, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

Lola cupped the back of his head, urging him to do more. Miles sucked greedily on her nipple, and with her other hand, Lola cupped his face, feeling the movement of his jaw as he sucked. Lola couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to feel more of him.

"Miles… please take it off." She begged.

Without hesitation he reached up behind her and unclasped her bra. He struggled a bit, being that he hadn't had to deal with this in a while. Her breasts were perfect to him and he cupped them in his hands after tossing her bra to the floor of his room. Miles watched her face as he fondled her breasts, and rolled her nipples between his fingers. The way her lips parted and the small moans that escaped her throat made him want to rip the rest of her clothes off and take her right there.

He moved up and experimented by pushing his erection against her entrance, and he was rewarded with a sexy little mewl.

"Can I touch you," Miles reached down between them and grazed his fingers over her sensitive spot and she jumped and clenched her jaw, "here?" He pressed his fingers there and rubbed in an agonizingly circular motion.

Lola didn't get a chance to answer, as he already started to _torment_ her. She loved how she felt, and she loved how he was making her feel. Lola knew she was wet, wet for him and she nodded her head, wanting to feel more pleasure from him, wanting him to release the friction causing her to squirm beneath him.

Miles had pulled her panda pajama pants down along with her bright pink panties. When he tossed them down to the floor, he could see how wet she was, her own fluids spilling out of her tight entrance. He moved up and planted his lips over hers. His fingers were ghosting over her vulva and he pressed his finger over her wet clit.

" _Oh_!" Lola broke the kiss with a moan, the voice she used was enough to make Miles cum. He pushed his middle finger inside her very _tight_ entrance. They both moaned and Lola looked up at him confusedly.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"You're so _fucking_ tight." He moaned.

Lola blushed at his profanity, but his dirty words turned her on.

Miles pumped his finger in and out. She was so tight and it was only one finger, but she was so wet, and he figured she was wet enough to slide another. So he pushed his index finger in. Lola clenched her eyes shut. The feeling was uncomfortable, but it felt so good and she was surprised at the noises she was making. Miles pushed his fingers deeper until his palm was grazing over her clit and he rubbed her cervix.

"Oh – _Miles_!"

Miles bit his bottom lip and continued to pump his fingers in and out, her fluids slowly spilling out onto his hand. She was so turned on that he felt her walls tighten like a vice insinuating that she was going to cum and he pulled his fingers out; Lola whimpered at the loss.

He leaned up and pressed his lips against her ear. His tongue traced the cartilage, and he felt her shiver. Lola pushed her hips up, trying to get him to touch her again; she rubbed her wet crotch against his clothed erection and his small sighs made her stomach flutter.

"Can I use my mouth?" He asked, it almost sounded desperate, and he began chewing on her lobe. Lola bit her bottom lip, and nodded. She loved that he was making her feel comfortable, and making her feel good all at once.

Miles kissed her chastely, and moved down her body. He stopped at her hips and sucked tenderly on her hip bone. Miles pushed her thighs open, and he kissed her inner thigh, which trembled in his hands. Lola watched through half lidded eyes and cried out when he sucked on her out lips tenderly before sliding his tongue between the wet folds. Miles moaned when he tasted her and wrapped his arms through and around her legs, keeping her thighs open. Lola couldn't help arching her hips, grinding her wet center against his face.

The way his tongue swirled around her entrance and flicked against her clit made the sexiest little mewls escape her lips. Her hand reached down and she gripped his hair tightly between her fingers. When she pulled on the strands, trying to push his tongue deeper inside her, Miles moaned loving the feel of his hair being pulled and the strands being clenched. The vibration sent chills down her spine and she wondered how long she would last, already feeling the pit of her stomach burn from pleasure.

Miles could feel his cock twitch painfully and reached down to adjust his erection inside his jeans, which somehow seemed a bit tight for him.

He looked up at her and watched her fall apart as he pleasured her. She was loving this and he was glad. Lola looked down at him. Their eyes connected and she bit the inside on her bottom lip and watched him go down on her. The sensation was riveting, and the way his tongue flicked over her clit, fast, and his eyes remained locked on hers, it was enough to make Lola have her first, but not her last, orgasm.

He moved up to her and kissed her lips. Lola could faintly taste herself on him and she blushed, feeling his erection poking against her thigh through his constricting pants.

"Why are you still in clothes." She asked bravely, laying naked and beautiful before him. Miles wasted no time and he sat up on his knees atop of the bed before her and he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it carelessly to the floor along with her clothes. He removed his belt and unfastened the button on his pants. While pulling the zipper down, he slowly yanked his pants down; his cock sprang behind his boxer shorts which sported a dark wet spot from precum. Lola's face almost turned purple at the sight of his erection poking through his boxers.

Miles watched as she sat up, her face close to his cock. He was big, and Lola knew it was going to hurt later, but she was so turned on that she wanted to do this, to please him, to make him feel as good as he made her feel.

"You don't have to do that." He said as tugged his boxers down to mid thigh.

Lola looked up at him with mischief in her eyes. "I want to." She said sensually.

With her small, shaky hand, she took his cock and gripped it gently. It took all his willpower not to cum and he closed his eyes and breathed heavily, his chest heaving as she moved her fist. It was slow, she only knew what to do by instinct, but just from watching the beautiful faces he made, Lola knew she was doing something right.

It's been a while since anybody had done this for him, especially when the hand was soft, not like his own. He imagined what it would have been like if she used her tongue and he bit his lip when she twisted her fist in a corkscrew motion at the tip. He was getting close and Lola pumped her fist faster when she heard his moans spill from his lips faster.

"Lola, stop." He whimpered.

Lola let go and panicked.

"Did I do something wrong? Oh my gosh, you hated it, I suck!" Lola freaked out, covering her face with her hands and Miles attempted to calm her down.

"No, no. You were doing great it's just – I was going to cum if you kept going, and I don't want to cum right now." He said softly, his voice was low and husky. He reached up and took her hands from her face and Lola could feel herself getting more wet at the way he looked at her.

"Oh – okay." Lola smiled.

She pulled Miles on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck and she kissed him deeply. Lola moaned when she felt the tip of his cock rub against her entrance. Miles tried his hardest not to push his cock inside her tight entrance. He reached down between them and gripped himself, rubbing the tip against her swollen clit. The kiss they shared was wet, and sloppy. Their tongues swirled around and when Lola sucked his tongue into her mouth, his whole body began to shake from excitement. He and Tristan never shared these kinds of kisses before, they were always sweet and soft, and he loved them, but this was amazing. Lola was taking control, and he didn't care, even if he was normally the one in control. She clearly was starting to get used to everything.

Lola pulled away and looked in his eyes. She arched her hips and rubbed herself against him.

"Please." She whimpered.

"Please what?" Miles asked, knowing all too well what she wanted.

"Please – put it… _inside_ me." She pleaded.

Miles waited no longer and he kissed her softly and hovered over her. He reached over and opened the nightstand, running his hands all over.

"Fuck." He swore.

"What is it?" Lola asked.

"I don't have any condoms." Miles said softly.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill." Lola said. Miles licked his lips. The pill is good, but you could still get pregnant. Lola reached up and touched his face.

"It's okay, really." Lola reassured him. He nodded and kissed her chastely. Miles moved back and he placed his hands on her inner thighs and pushed them open. Lola suddenly felt so exposed to him, her wet opening stretched open to him.

"Before we start, are you sure about this? Is this what you want?" He asked, looking deep into her brown eyes for some sort of answer.

"If it's what you want. Then I do want it." Lola answered with a genuine smile.

Miles softly smiled. He nodded, "it is."

Their eyes remained connected as Miles wrapped her legs around his slender waist, and he slowly pushed his cock inside her. He was big, and she could feel herself being stretched by his cock. It hurt, but she didn't care. Miles pulled back slowly and pushed his cock back in, trying to make her feel more comfortable by his length. Lola scrunched her face, feeling an uncomfortable pain as he slid himself all the way in. A small tear streamed down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Miles asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, keep going." Lola sighed.

He obliged, and set a steady rhythm, slow at first so she could get used to him. As the pain subsided, it turned into pleasure. She gripped his biceps and dug her fingernails into his skin. Miles moaned and pulled themselves back so she was sitting in his lap.

"This might be more comfortable for you." He whispered.

Lola nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She tossed her head back and moaned loud when Miles gripped her hips and guided them up and down over his cock. She was so tight around him and he buried his face in her chest, moaning softly. Lola started moving her hips on her own accord, once she got the hang of it. Miles kissed her chest and licked a wet line, loving the taste of her sweat on his taste buds.

"Miles." Lola whimpered.

She dropped her head on his shoulder and bit his skin when he thrust his hips up as she came down. Miles kissed her neck and sucked on her flesh, not enough to leave a mark, but enough for her to feel it.

Lola brought her head down and kissed him. She broke the kiss and raked her fingers down his back, causing Miles to moan against her lips. His hands reached down and he squeezed her firm backside and started grinding her hips against his. Lola moaned loud and was starting to grow a little tired, it being her first time Miles wasn't upset with her. He moved so he was back on top of her.

"Miles – faster please… I think I'm gonna – ah!" Lola arched her hips up, trying to find a way to reach her climax.

Miles reached down between them and rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb. He could feel her walls clench around him and he thrust his hips faster, his cock was coated with her fluids, which made sliding in and out of her so much easier.

"Ah, Miles!" Lola arched violently off the mattress and came, her cum coated Miles' cock.

Miles came with a low moan and his cock pulsed inside her, his cum shooting inside her tight passage. His thrusts came to a slow stop as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed on top of her and both breathed heavily.

After regaining his composure, he pulled up and slowly pulled out of Lola, his cum slowly oozed out of her cunt and he slowly pulled Lola up.

"What are you doing?" She asked tiredly.

"Wanna take a shower, so you can clean yourself up?" He asked. Lola nodded and her legs nearly gave out.

Miles caught her and helped her to his bathroom.

Once they were inside he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"No matter what happens… we'll stay friends – no weirdness." Miles said, it was more of a question.

Lola smiled and got up on her tip toes, she kissed him softly.

"No weirdness."


End file.
